Beyond the Grave
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: A god, awakened in a body of steel and wires... unable to remember... unable to feel... left to do nothing more... than to serve his master. Based on my Roleplay with SephShadowsxoxo.
1. The God's Rebirth

Beyond the Grave

Author's Note: Ok, this is a story inspired and pretty much tied in to Roleplaying I've been doing with SephShadowsxoxo. Don't expect to know everything I'm talking about right off the bat, only she and I know completely for now. Also, this is a crossover of Thor, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Earthbound all in one go. I can't have the thing say it's a crossover of three though, so… yeah…

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

BEGIN!

…_Can't move_…

…_Can't feel_…

…_Waking… up…_

Laying on a cold metal bed was a certain man. He slowly opened his eyes to try to take in the surroundings around him, but he didn't recognize it… it was… he didn't know…

He tried to put his hand on his aching head and sit up, but he couldn't move his arms… or his legs… or any of his body… not even his head to look at himself… he was completely paralyzed as he finally came to full consciousness. He couldn't do anything except just lay there.

He even tried to cry out and call for help, but not even his mouth would work. He kept trying to breathe, but he couldn't do that either. His heart wasn't beating… his lungs refusing to function… the only parts of him that even functioned in the slightest were his eyes and his brain.

"Well well well… look who finally woke up." said a voice to his right. The man tried to get a good look at him, but he instantly remembered that he couldn't move at all. All he could do was wait for something to happen. Soon enough, it did.

Eventually, the face of what he could only be assumed as the man who said something earlier came into view a few feet above him. All he could see was his face, along with a brown hat with a white drape coming down the sides and the back of his head. He also had a mustache on his lip. He just stared at the face. "Nwehehehehehe!" the man said. "You screamed pretty well during the operation. I thought you'd just keel over and die from being unable to breathe at the volume of it."

"Give him a little credit, Fassad." said another man's voice. This time it sounded quite aways older than the man, who was assumed to be Fassad. "You're looking right here at the very first chimerization of a deity. And if I may say so myself. this creation of mine will be the perfect servant for King P."

…_Chi… chimerization…._

"Well, he's nobody I'd rely on for screaming so much. I mean, look at him! He isn't even moving in the slightest!" Fassad said.

"Ah, that's merely because I haven't activated the new heart yet. Once that piece of genius fires up, I guarantee you he'll be doing more than standing."

…_New… heart?…_

Soon enough, another face came into view. It was the face of an old man, with a white mustache and wearing glasses. His head was mostly bald with two big puffs of hair on each side of his head that stood like white cotton candy. "Hello there." he said.

The man said nothing and just continued to stare at him. "…Nothing to say?… Oh, that's right. I forgot for a minute there." he said as he began to tinker with something on his… was it his chest? He really didn't know. He couldn't feel anything, nor could he move his head to look at what he was doing.

He just laid there on the bed, just waiting… soon enough, a banana came into his view above him, being held by a gloved hand, literally holding it right to his mouth. He wanted to take a bite of it, but he couldn't move his mouth. "Eh? Eh?" Fassad said as he waved the banana around. "I bet you wish you could have some of this, don't you? Well you can't! This here's my Luxury Banana. It's all for me."

"Oh, lay off of him Fassad." the scientist said. "Trust me, once we get this creation of mine all trained up and ready for fighting, you do not want to mess with him."

"Nwehehehe. Well, until he gets to that point, he's going to hear a lot of jokes." Fassad said as he peeled the banana and began eating it.

The scientist rolled his eyes and looked at the man, laying on the bed. "Here, perhaps this will make you a little more comfortable." he said as he took out a remote and clicked on it.

All of a sudden, the man could feel something… it was a bit of heat that built up in his chest suddenly. He could also feel something beating against it, and the sound of some kind of small metallic banging rang through his ears. He could only assume that this was the new heart he overheard the scientist talking about… but why was it so metallic?… And what did he mean by 'chimerization'? Did that word even exist?…

He gave a blink, and he began to register the cold of the bed he laid on. Some of his parts could feel the coldness of it, such as his head and legs, but some of his others couldn't. He was trying to figure out what exactly was going on, with his metallic heart still beating…

He began feeling this strange pain… His chest hurting… his heart beating a little fainter… his breathing…

That was it! Breathing!

He immediately took in a gasp of air. He began breathing a bit hard, trying to give his body the oxygen it so craved. He continued to breathe hard, and by instinct, put his hand on his chest.

That's when he noticed that he could finally move again. Slowly, he moved his head so that he could look at his chest. He was completely naked, wearing absolutely nothing.

He moved his hand closer to his face so he could look at it. It was while it was moving that he noticed the sound of robotics moving. It came directly from his arm. He stared at the hand, as there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it; just an average hand. When he tensed his fingers into a fist and relaxed them again, just to see if he could still move his fingers, he heard that very same sound of a machine moving.

"Yes, I know the sound may be a little tough to get used to." said the scientist as he stood, proudly rubbing his mustache. "Your body was so badly damaged, that we had to destroy all of your old bones and replace them with robotic ones. Don't worry, they should function just like what you're used to."

The man stared at the scientist for a bit. He, deciding to test if what he said was true or not, sat up, and heard the same sound of robotic parts moving in a machine. He looked around, moved his legs a bit, gave a good stretch… it was just as he was told. His entire skeleton replaced with steel and machinery, and yet it felt just as natural as bones.

"And just think about it Fassad. This is no ordinary chimera of our making." he said, Fassad rolling his eyes to prepare for whatever he had to say. "What you're looking at here is the very first Greek god to ever be revived again as a chimera!"

_Greek god?… Greek… god… god… why does that title sound so…_

"Meh, personally I always liked the plain machines better." Fassad said, making the 'god' look at him. "I mean, why even bother making these things, when we could just simply send in the King Statue, or the Natural Killer Cyborg, and wipe all of our enemies off the face of the universe?"

The 'god' stared at Fassad, wanting to study his features just a tad more. As he fixed his vision at Fassad, after a few seconds, his eyes suddenly gave a close up to him, like a camera. He didn't know how he did this… nor did he really care somehow.

"Oh, spare me your complaints. You know that I don't decide what exactly I help build, I only make them a reality." The 'god' wanted to look away from Fassad, and his vision zoomed out back to normal before he looked around again. Where was he?… He didn't care… he didn't feel anything for the moment.

"Pardon me." the scientist called to him. He immediately moved his attention to the scientist. "Do you know who you are?"

"…No." the 'god' replied. His voice was cold and emotionless, not to mention there seemed to be a second voice that came with it when he said that. There was that regular, emotionless voice, and at the same time came out a completely robotic voice.

The scientist nodded and jotted some notes down. "No memories… talks just fine… I think you'll do just perfectly." he said adjusting his glasses.

"…What's wrong with my voice?" the 'god' questioned, getting the same two voices that came out the last time he tried to speak.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it." the scientist said. "It's simply an effect that came with having to merge your lungs with machinery, see. Again, you'll get used to it."

"…Merge… my lungs… with machinery?…"

"Yes, indeed. See, just like your bones, all of your organs, with the exception of your brain, were damaged to the point of either needing extreme repairs or being unusable. Some of the organs that we could repair through extreme measures were your intestines, stomach, and lungs."

"…And… all the others?…"

"Well, as I said, those were only **some** of the things that were fixed through major repairs. There were others just like them, though for the sake of conserving time, and your attention, I won't really name them all." the scientist said. "However, there was quite a number of your organs that were so damaged or altered in such severe ways that we were forced to completely get rid of them and build artificial ones. These include, but are not limited to, your heart, liver, kidneys, and even your entire sexual reproduction and urinary system."

The 'god' nodded in understanding. "…And… you said my brain was an exception…"

To this, the scientist gave that some thought. "Yes… well… we did kind of alter some things here and there, just to make sure that you turned out right, but other than that, your brain is the exact same as it was when we found your body."

"…Is that why I have no emotions?… And the reason I can't remember anything?"

"…Yes…" the scientist said, as if uncomfortable answering that question. "…Yes… that's why… just… don't worry about all that stuff… I think the most important things are to get you used to your new things that were implemented in you."

The 'god' nodded, not really knowing what else to do. "Ok, let's start with the introduction. My name is Dr. Lloyd Andonuts, constructor and engineer of the chimeras here. And you are…"

"…I… I don't remember my name…"

"…Right. I forgot about that." the scientist… Dr. Lloyd Andonuts said. 'Uh… well… let's see… oh, I got it. From now on, everybody here's most likely going to call you their commander… so that's your name. Your name is Commander."

…_Commander… of what?… An army?… A business?… What is he talking about?…_

"…Very well then… Dr. Lloyd Andonuts-"

"Oh, please. You don't have to say the full thing." he said, waving his hand. "Just call me Lloyd or Dr. Andonuts, ok?"

"…Very well… Dr. Andonuts… you mentioned something about chimeras… what are those?" Commander questioned.

"Ah… well, that depends on what definition you're looking for." Dr. Andonuts said. "See, here, in Uprising, the term 'chimera' is what we use for any creature, or in your case, any god, that we've either mechanically reconstructed or genetically combined with other creatures."

"…What… is Uprising?" Commander questioned.

"Ah, you let him speak before you even get him in proper clothing." Fassad said as he butted in before Dr. Andonuts had a chance to tell him. "At least make him look halfway's presentable before you go on a date with him."

"Oh, shut up." Dr. Andonuts said. "If you want it to be that way, then how about you go and fetch his uniform for me while I calibrate all of his mechanics?"

"Heh. Fine. Be that way." Fassad said as he began walking out the door after taking out a banana and starting to eat it. "Mm… mm… oh, so good." he mumbled as he exited the room.

"Ugh… I swear to whatever gods there are, if he leaves one more of those banana peels in my lab…" Dr. Andonuts grumbled, going to Commander. "Ok… I just got to make sure that everything is functioning properly, and then we'll be good to go. Ok?"

Commander nodded his head in understanding. Somehow, he can see the old doctor as somewhat of a father to him…

The term father suddenly brought something up, a scene in his head.

It was just a dark image, so dark he couldn't see anything, but he could hear something. "Father! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He immediately shook the strange occurrence out of his head. Apparently he had a look in his emotionless face that Dr. Andonuts noticed. "…Hey… you ok?…"

"…Yes… I… I'm ok…" Commander didn't really know what that was, but somehow it really disturbed him somehow. He could actually feel the fear that was in that voice he heard… what was it?…

"Ok then…" Dr. Andonuts said, clearly not convinced. "…Um… ok… well, let's get down to the basics first. Um… how about you start by standing up?"

Commander looked at him for quite some time. He complied after a couple of seconds, and stood up. He quickly lost his balance and almost fell, only barely catching himself on the bed with his hands.

"Hm… not quite used to the balance." Dr. Andonuts concluded. "Just… try to stand on it for a bit, you'll get used to it."

Commander slowly lifted his body back up, and let go of the bed. He almost lost balance again, but was able to take a step forward and leant down a bit. He stood in that way for at least half a minute. "It's ok, take your time." Dr. Andonuts said.

Through something, whether it be his robotic body getting used to itself quickly or his determination to get himself balanced on his feet, he was able to stand on both of his feet. He looked up at Dr. Andonuts, who was nodding. "There, see? Nothing to it, right?" he said as he jotted something down on his clipboard. "Ok… you're able to stand, what about general movement?"

Commander wasn't exactly familiar with what exactly the good doctor was talking about. "…Basically, just try and walk around, see if you can do it."

Commander nodded in understanding. He tried to lift his leg up, and it seemed to have worked. He began slowly and awkwardly walking, trying to get used to his new robotic body.

Dr. Andonuts took note of his slow moving and how he's not used to his new body yet. "Mm-hm… yes… I may recommend a couple of days of simple walking exercises before we actually start training you for your big objective." he said as he continued writing on the clipboard.

"…Big… objective?…"

"Oh, you'll know about that when the time comes." the doctor said. "Now, we just have to wait for Fassad to get the clothes." He stood there, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot waiting.

They waited there silently for… half an hour?… An hour?… Commander didn't know… nor did he care… "What is taking him so long?" Dr. Andonuts said. "I could have bought new clothes and gotten you dressed in the time it's taking him."

Commander just gave a slight nod. He was starting to get used to the whole machine sound he made when he moved… it was a good thing too, otherwise it would drive him crazy. "…Dr. Andonuts… why am I here?…"

Commander immediately saw the look of discomfort in the doctor's eyes, even through those glasses of his. "…Uh… well…" he said, clearly choosing his words carefully. "You're here because out of all beings, you seemed to be the perfect one for the job. You had all the right things we needed for a position we have for you, so you were chosen to lead our armies as commander."

"…That doesn't answer my question." Commander said. Dr. Andonuts gave a sigh, obviously afraid he would say that. "What am I doing here? As in… why did I have to become a machine like this? If someone damaged me so much my entire body had to be repaired or replaced, who did it?"

"…I don't see how that's important right now." the doctor said, trying to play it off.

The commander, however, kept digging in deeper. "You know what happened to me. I don't. You keep trying to hide the truth from me. If it's really an event that happened to me, I should have the right to know."

That's when Dr. Andonuts got in his face and spoke in a stern whisper. "If you know what's good for you, you'll forget every single one of those thoughts before you take the position of commander." he said. "There are things that happened in your life that you wouldn't be able to bare."

Commander just stared at him and realized that unlike Fassad, the doctor really did have some care for him. He must have seen him like some kind of adopted son or something. "…Yes sir…"

"You'll know everything in time, Commander. I promise you." Andonuts said as he patted his shoulder. "But for now, we need to make sure you're ready for what's going to be up ahead."

There wasn't any more conversation after that… save for one question Commander asked to see if he could start up a conversation after five more minutes of waiting for Fassad. "…Did I have any wife? Children?… A husband, for that matter?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Andonuts said. "I don't know a whole lot about your life, so don't bother asking."

Well, so much for that… he didn't know how long they waited… but after a while, the man Fassad came back with a laundry basket with a few things in them. "Where the Hell have you been?" Dr. Andonuts said annoyed. "It doesn't take that long to find a uniform."

"Oh, come on." Fassad said. "Can't a man have a minute or two to himself to do a bit of peeping in the girl's bathroom? Nwehehehehe!"

"Not if it literally takes them half the day." Dr. Andonuts took out first a pair of white underwear. "Here. Put these on to start. I'd rather not look at you naked all day."

Commander nodded and put on the underwear. He no longer cared for the voice his body made when he moved it. He was actually beginning to like it. "Ok, not put the rest of these on." the doctor ordered.

After a couple of minutes, Commander was pretty well all dressed up. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants along with a black fur coat. He also had on a pair of black boots and a pair of black gloves. "Hm… well, he doesn't look so freaking terrible now." Fassad said.

Commander saw a mirror from the corner of his left eye and turned to see what he looked like. He saw himself in the clothes, and calculated himself standing at 6'6", but that wasn't what he wanted to see. He focused on the details of his head and face. The skin was very pale, almost as if he never got any sun. He had long, straight purple hair that reached from his head to his shoulders and then some.

He seemed pretty normal… then he finally noticed his eyes… they weren't at all natural. They were completely pitch black, save for his pupils, which glowed a dangerously fiery red. "Yes… as you can see, we had to replace your eyes." Dr. Andonuts said. "They were nothing but empty sockets when we found you."

Commander gave a sigh. "Now, for the finishing touch." Fassad said as he took out what appeared to be a helmet. "Here, bunch your hair under this and put it on."

Commander did so without any argument. He grabbed all his purple hair and held it to the top of his head as he put the helmet on. It completely covered the back of his head, and the entirety of his forehead. It also completely covered his side burns, and even covered his right eye. He could see through the part that covered his right eye, though it seemed to darken the vision of his right eye a little bit.

"There, now you look absolutely professional." Fassad said before turning to Dr. Andonuts. "Now you may kiss the bride."

"Oh, shove a banana peel down your throat." Dr. Andonuts said. Commander really didn't know what they were talking about.

They actually spent the next couple of minutes arguing back and forth with each other. The doctor was yelling at him for being so impatient, and not appreciating all that his hard work was doing for him and for the rest of Uprising. Fassad, on the other hand, claimed that the doctor only focuses on those machines, and that he really didn't care about what their true goal was, which they never told Commander about. On and on they went… they wouldn't stop arguing…

Soon enough, there was a clearing of the throat, and the two froze up. Commander also stopped and turned the other way. He was met by a man standing at the door, six inches shorter than him. Judging by his body and face, he probably was in his early forties or late thirties. He was wearing a red and black striped tuxedo with a matching tie, held a black ivory cane in his right hand, and had blonde hair that literally covered his eyes. The most striking detail though was how weighty the man seemed. He was very large, though all the weight seemed to be in his body, and none was in his cheeks.

He felt a strange sense of loyalty to this person, despite never meeting him before. The other two seemed scared of him. "O… o… oh… K-King P… we… weren't expecting to see you here." Dr. Andonuts said. "…What… brings you down to my lab?"

"To check to see if you two did your jobs." the man said. "I specifically told you that I wanted the new commander to be in my office at approximately a half hour after his reconstruction was complete. You both took double the time, and when I come down here-"

"But my king!" Fassad interrupted, which somehow had the sense of 'not a good idea' to Commander. "How do you expect me to get any work done here, when the doctor here doesn't have the courtesy to-"

Fassad immediately became quiet as something under the man's blonde hair, presumably his eyes, literally glowed black and red, and he spoke in a terribly loud and frightening voice that Satan himself could be seen having. "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M SPEAKING!"

All of them in the room, even Commander, who had no sense of feeling, shrank away in fear of the man's actions. "S-s-sorry, my king." Fassad stuttered.

The man sighed and continued on in his normal voice. "As I was saying, I tell you to have him in my office in no more than thirty minutes after he's complete, and I still didn't see you bring him up after sixty minutes. Care to explain that?"

Neither the doctor nor Fassad said a single word. They were obviously too afraid of the fat blonde man. "…Leave, both of you. I will now speak to the new chimera myself."

"But my king-" Dr. Andonuts started, but stopped as the man looked at him fiercely… at least it might have been fiercely… because of how the hair covered his eyes, it was rather difficult to determine what emotions he was feeling. "…Yes, my king." he said as he and Fassad hurriedly left.

The man gave a sigh and looked at the 'god', whom he referred as a chimera. "…So… you're the new commander, then?"

"N… no…" Commander said. "I-I mean, yes, but… I… I don't-"

"Oh…" the man muttered as he gave a slight nod. "I see they told you nothing."

"…Well… not much… really…" Commander said.

"…No matter… that's why I'm here, I suppose. To tell you personally what you can expect to see." The fat man sat down and reached into the inside of his shirt, and pulled out a pink bag with the words "Pork Chips" on the front. He opened the bag and took out what appeared to be a small, greasy and soft piece of pork and ate it.

"…Uh… if I may, sir…" Commander started, hoping he didn't say anything to offend him. "…What do you want me to call you?…"

The man gave a slight smirk as this was said, as if he wanted him to ask that. "…Well, I'm known by quite a few things here." he said. "Some call me the Pig King, others call me King P., and even some have the nerve to call me chubs or fatso… but as for you… you will call me…"

Commander listened intently. He could literally feel his mind dying to know what he should call the man he felt strangely loyal to.

"You will refer to me as my name; Porky… Porky Minch."


	2. Grave of a Dream

Beyond the Grave

The Underworld... quiet and very somber... it had been that way for four years...

Somewhere, by the River Styx, the passageway of souls from the realm of the living to the realm of Erebus, was a lowly gravestone. Through years of vandalization, neglect, and defecation, it had become so badly damaged and defiled that it was impossible to see the name of the person that was buried there... if anything was written on that tomb, that is.

There, standing a few feet in front of the tombstone, was a woman... a goddess, to be exact. She was somewhere between five feet eight inches and six feet, wearing a black mournful dress. Her entire body had two different colors of skin for each half, the one half being lighter to show the goodness of her mother, and the other dark to represent the dread of her father.

Her name was Melinoe Aidoneus, daughter of Hades and Persephone, goddess of ghosts. She stood there alone, with nothing but a blank look on her face as she stared at the stone.

"...It's been five years... hasn't it... idiot?" she said. Despite throwing an insult at the tombstone, her voice wasn't at all tainted with some kind of malice or grudge... rather by loneliness... guilt, and denial.

"...You've been playing dead for so long, haven't you?... Heh... I guess you really are a good actor... one of the things you were not bad at."

There was no response coming from the tombstone... it just remained there... as if taunting her.

She gave an annoyed growl and knelt down, getting her face near the tombstone. It was like she was really expecting to get some kind of response out of it. "Alright idiot, you've had your fun... you're just enjoying this aren't you?... Waiting for the best moment to just come out and surprise me, right?"

It was getting much harder for her to keep her sarcastic, denying attitude up. As she waited for a response again, tears began to well up into her eyes and she began slightly quivering, threatening to cry. "You're just gonna come back up... I know you will... you'll come back, idiot... you'll come back, and you'll make everything right again... you'll be with me, mom, and dad... you'll come back... you'll come..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she closed her eyes, grabbed the tombstone and buried her face to the ground as she began to bitterly weep.

Melinoe, who everyone believed to be nothing but a sarcastic smart ass, remained there, weeping in sadness and longing. This was a side to her that she almost never revealed to anyone. Neither her mother nor her father, and especially not... her... she didn't speak of her anymore... it was all her fault... it was because of her that she was there now, crying... there was only one she could now share her emotions with, and that was the man that laid in that tomb.

"...Mel?" came a woman's voice. Melinoe turned her face and was staring at her grandmother, Demeter. The two stared at each other for the longest time. "...Mel, what are you doing out here? You know you're forbidden from being anywhere near that... tomb."

Melinoe gave a bitter scoff to her. "What does it matter to you?" she sneered as she looked back to the tombstone and continued to weep. "...You're probably happy he's dead... I bet you don't even give two shits about him anymore..."

Demeter gave a very long and hurt sigh as her granddaughter spoke those words. Nobody in the Underworld was allowed to mention anything of him again... yet she didn't care... she wanted to remember him...

"...Listen... Mel... I... I know that this is very hard on you... whether you understand it or not... we miss him too-"

"Do you?!" Mel snapped at her, which actually made her back up a bit. "Do you miss him?! Or were you one of the ones that encouraged his death that day?! You're no different from the rest of them! You don't give a fuck that he's dead! You don't even care that he even existed or not! You never cared about him!"

"That's enough!" Demeter yelled back at her, slowly beginning to break at her words. "You know that I didn't want it! You know just as well as anyone that I was fully against that decision!"

This made the Underworldian goddess give another growl as she turned back to the grave. "...They may hate you forever... they may curse your very being... but I don't care." she whispered as she gently caressed the stone. It was literally covered from base to top with urine stains and dried feces, but she didn't care. "I'll never hate you... I'll... I'll always be here for you... always..."

Demeter gave a saddened sigh. It really pained her to see her granddaughter, one who was always so sarcastic and easy-going, pained in this matter. She missed him just as much as she did... but she never brought him up... she always tried to move ahead of her life... even if that meant never looking back at the past.

"...Listen... Mel... I know it's hard... but... it's been five years... ok?..." Demeter started. "...He's dead... and there's nothing we can do to change that... perhaps... it's best if we... just move on." She could feel Mel's utter shock and growing anger at her words. "...There's no sense in looking back into the past if there's no sort of benefit in dwelling in-"

"Move on?!" Mel yelled, completely interrupting Demeter. "You dare tell me to move on?! You don't care for him at all! You'd rather abandon every single memory of him you have like he's some fuck up of a being!"

Demeter was really taken aback by her words. "Mel, you know that's not what I-"

The spawn of Hades and Persephone glared right at Demeter, her eyes streaming with tears. "You're just like Seph! She's more than happy that he's dead! She has been for the past five years! She holds no regrets, and neither do any of you! You all thought he was nothing but a setback to come and ruin your lives!"

"Mel! That's enough! You know that neither Seph or I think that-"

"She's the one that did it! Now that he's dead, I bet you're all the merriest you can be! While she rules both the Underworld and Asgard like she always fucking wanted to, you all can now have your feasts in peace and mock him for all eternity!"

Demeter's anger was starting to flare up. It was coming because Mel was accusing her of not caring. "Mel! Stop it! None of that is true!"

"You don't care about him! You don't care!" Mel shouted as the tears were practically like miniature waterfalls coming from her eyes. "Now, because of her, he's gone!" This is when Mel couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground on her face and was sobbing and crying out of all control.

Demeter could only watch in sheer horror and sadness as Mel was taking it so hard. Despite her attitude she always had, she truly cared for him, whether she showed it or not... she's taken it so hard from the very beginning, and she can never get over it.

The real stab in the heart came when Mel looked up to the sky and burst out, "I want my little brother back!" She just continued to kneel there, her face to the sky as she was crying and sobbing to her heart's content.

This is when Demeter couldn't take it anymore. She never mourned for him... she never expressed any feeling of missing him... until now. She knelt down to the ground, these emotions she's held in for five years finally coming to full circle. "My grandson..." she whispered as tears were streaming down her face... if only he could come up... just this once... to let them tell him how sorry they were... how much they missed him.

Mel sniffled as she turned back to the tombstone and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I brought these for you..." she said through a broken voice that came only through snivels and sobs. She then put in front of the tombstone two bowels, one filled with buffalo chicken wings, the other filled with onion rings. "We had them for lunch today, and I wanted you to have some too... I knew they were always your favorite."

Demeter was absolutely heart broken at this. She was all alone until her younger brother and sister came along... and now, she hated one and mourned for the other. She would never forget her dear little idiot... the plant goddess went and held Mel as she continued to weep and mourn.

"...Mel..."

She wanted to go on, but her granddaughter shoved her away and began to run away from her. "Mel! Wait!" she called out, but she didn't listen. She could never forgive them... any of them...

Demeter sighed and looked back at the grave. She wondered if he could hear or see anything that went on there. She dug a small spot in the earth that covered the tomb, and placed in a grapevine seed, burying the earth back over it. She knew that grapes were always his favorite fruit.

"...Grandson... if you can hear me now... I'm truly sorry... for what happened to you." she said. "...You were never a waste of space... no matter what they say..." With no more words, she sighed and began walking away.

XXX

It was quiet... there was not a word said... what really could be said?...

Commander, a strange robotic being that was awoken in a lab, with no memories of who or what he is...

And Porky, a fat, blonde man that was obviously a lot more powerful than the average man, with enough power to cause three people to cower with just his voice alone...

What could any of them say?... One didn't know about the other... or even himself... and the doctor apparently said that it was better not to remember anything that happened to him...

How the heck was he supposed to start a conversation? 'Hey there, what's up? My name's Commander, and I don't know what I'm doing here'.

"...You seem overwhelmed." Porky said at last, breaking the painful silence.

"...Is... there any reason I shouldn't be?" Commander questioned, not really knowing how he was expected to answer that question.

"Not necessarily. I've just been so used to having most of our chimeras not really having any feelings and stuff." he said. "Your emotions aren't necessarily completely destroyed, otherwise we'd have to alter the whole brain. They're just buried deep."

"...And... who are you... if I may ask?"

"Hm... well, if you want to be really specific, I'm the person that will be basically ordering you around, in simple terms." he said. "Think of me as your king, if you want. Everybody else always calls me king anyways."

"...You're... going to be leading me?" Commander asked. "...With all due respect, you definitely don't look like someone who I'd ever take orders from..."

"...Is that so?" Porky asked amused. "...And yet... you'd be willing to follow them anyway?..."

"...I don't think I have anything else to do with myself now." Commander said. "...Besides... you're basically the one I've been rebuilt to follow, right? I might as well stick to why I exist."

Porky gave a smile and stood up. He began walking slowly around the robotic commander, quietly and carefully inspecting the chimera in his sights. Dr Andonuts wasn't kidding at all. This really was the one creation of his he tried to go all out. "Hm... I think our doctor should be very proud of himself." Porky said. Commander only assumed it was a good thing to hear that. "Truly... never in my wildest dreams would I have ever expected it... a Greek god who waited in the arms of death becoming one of my servants..."

"...I know not why you call me this title." Commander said. "...What do these... 'gods' have to do with me?"

Porky gave a chuckle and put his meaty hand on the chimera's shoulder. "All shall be revealed to you in time, my young commander." he said. "...But for now, we must see to it that you're ready to take on the objective as Commander of Uprising."

"...You say that name... just like Dr. Andonuts did..." Commander said. "What... is Uprising?"

Porky sighed and sat down. "Well, I suppose that now that you're in my sights, I owe you some sort of answer." he said. "We, Uprising, are a growing revolt, see. We're here to free ourselves from the cruel tyranny of all those that claim to be our superiors. Gods, deities, guardians, anyone who dare say they're superior to us shall be humbled."

"...There... are others?..." Commander said. "...Who... is in Uprising?"

"Why, anyone who also joins us!" Porky said rather cheerfully to answer that. "We'll take literally anybody in the universe that wants to join us. Humans, Frost Giants, Dark Elves, Asgardians, and even some gods and other beings themselves can join us."

Commander really wasn't sure what a Frost Giant, Dark Elf, or Asgardian were, but he decided he might just find out soon enough. "...And... where are all these... people?..."

"We don't exactly have many, you must understand. We want to do all that we can, but we lack the numbers and strength we do in order to see that goal met." Porky said, the grinned. "...That's where people like you come in."

Commander was about to say something, but was interrupted at a knock on the door. Porky looked slightly irritated at the intrusion, but it wore off as he looked up at the door. "Ah, Captain Arvok." he said.

The chimera looked at the door and saw a strange looking figure. It appeared to be a man... but he was dressed in some sort of awkward, blue uniform that somewhat made him look like a pig.

"Commander, this is Captain Arvok, captain of the Pigmask Army, and the very first person to join Uprising." Porky said then looked at the one he called Arvok. "Captain, this is your new commander."

Arvok took off his helmet and revealed his face. It was the face of, as Porky would call him, a Dark Elf. He looked at the commander with interest. "...So... this is the one who I shall take orders from." he said, speaking in English.

"Yes, indeed." Porky said. "...So... you have news, I take it?"

Arvok gave a sigh. "...Master Porky, I'm afraid that I'm only able to confirm the rumors that have been spreading." he said. "Our last base of operation didn't even need to be attacked before it was lead to ruin. The extreme heat and volcanic activity of Mustafar has rendered everything in our base in the fullest of danger. I had no choice but to order a complete withdrawal."

Porky gave a sigh. Not what he had wanted to hear, no doubt. "...And... what of everything in it?... Have we been able to salvage it all?"

"Every single Pigmask that was situated there, along with whatever new Chimeras we've built there with the data we collected from the magma, has been safely moved back here." Arvok said. "However, because we left the base, we also had to leave any data that we were able to collect. As a result, until we can better prepare ourselves for the environment of that planet, we won't be able to build anymore fire-based chimeras."

Porky then gave an irritated sigh. "...You realize how important those kind of chimeras are, especially when we know that we are literally sitting ducks against the Frost Giants until we get them, yes?" he asked the captain. "We cannot go and attempt any attack on any of the Nine Realms, our literal goal for the entire operation, until we have everything we need to fight them, and you tell me that we can't have that... until we get more?"

Arvok nodded. "If we were to try any attack now, my king, the Frost Giants would dominate us, and the fact that we don't have nearly enough forces to fight off the rest of the Realms... we need to focus more on the outside of the boundaries, where the Guardian of the Nine Realms will be unable to come after us."

Porky gave an irritated sigh and sat quietly. "...And just what would you expect me to order now?"

"...Just tell me what you would have me do, and I will obey." Arvok said.

"Hm... loyalty... at it's finest, it will have you rewarded and treated well." Porky said. "...But know this Arvok, be careful about loyalty. Serve me, but have a mind of your own to think with. We have no use for a mind that only blindly follows."

Arvok remained quiet. To serve someone without blindly following them... that's what Porky wanted... but what of this commander? Was he not completely built to serve him without question?

"...For now, I have a much more important task." Porky said and looked at the commander. "I want you to take the commander around the ship a little bit, introduce him around and make sure he's acquainted with the forces we have so far."

Arvok definitely looked reluctant on the idea. He wasn't exactly sure that relying on a new chimera, who only recently just woke up, to be the commander, especially how he had no training whatsoever yet. "...Do you doubt my judgment... Arvok?"

"...No... my king..." Arvok said. "...I'll get working on it now." he said. Commander looked at him for a while. He seemed really loyal... though he also seemed to be the kind of person that would speak his mind if he needed to... perhaps that was exactly what Porky was looking for.

"...Alright... let's get going, shall we?" Arvok asked. It seemed that he was serious about this. Commander needed a guide, yet, but he was honestly a little reluctant about all of this... he was only awoken about an hour ago, and can only be assumed he was dead the rest of that time... what the Hell could he do to lead an army against God knows how many forces?

"Hey, I don't have all day." Arvok said, putting his helmet back on. "Unless you just want to sit there and look pretty all your life, I suggest you let me show you around."

Commander, seeing as how he had no choice, as the order came directly from this person they called Master Porky himself, got up and stood. "...Very well." he said as he walked out the door, which Arvok held open.

Porky gave a nod as the Commander walked out. Arvok, before leaving and closing the door behind him, looked straight at Porky and said, "I really hope you know what you're doing." He closed the door and left Porky to be there by himself.

Just him... alone...

He often enjoyed the silence of being solitary. It always gave him time to think... to reflect on his past choices... to wonder what things would be like if he went a different route... and what he would achieve or fail to achieve in the future.

_Go... b...a...c...k..._

'_You know longer have any power over me._' Porky thought to himself. '_...And soon... even you will see... you'll see..._'


	3. Unforgiven

Beyond the Grave

Ok... the situation so far?

Well, right now, Commander, who's earned absolutely no clues of who he is, besides one, obscure memory, is now being shown around this place. Perhaps it would be beneficial, since he was going to lead a whole army, to learn about what exactly he was going to be working with and where.

He also had this strange captain that's leading him around, who looks like a blue pig while he's wearing his strange uniform. He was really hoping they had no plans of sticking him in one of those... they looked worse than the Imperial Stormtrooper get up.

This captain, apparently, was the first one who ever came into whatever this Uprising is, and was obviously stuck trying to work up the ranks in the food chain of military. That must have been a real slap in the face, as this chimera only got here, and he was already given the rank of commander. He might have just made a new enemy from the beginning.

They really just stood there, in an elevator, waiting for the thing to go down to whatever floor they were going to. It seemed to be going really slow, since the little floor buttons that flash when you reach a different floor seem to literally light up once every thirty seconds. They were obviously going to be there a while.

"Damn." Arvok muttered. "I knew we should have upgraded this thing BEFORE we sent it out here."

"...Here?... Where... is here?" Commander questioned.

Arvok gave a slight shrug. He didn't really seem like a mean guy at all, and his voice seemed to be just a tad friendly behind all that stone cold obedience. "I'm not really sure where we are at the moment, honestly. I never really was the best at astronomy or any of that. I only know that we're out somewhere in space, in this spaceship, waiting for the freaking elevator to keep going."

Commander just gave a slow nod, and stared at Arvok for a bit, rather intrigued.

Arvok seemed to notice this and looked up. "...What?" he questioned. "...Something wrong with my uniform?... I swear if Fassad played one of his 'chocolate stain' pranks on me again, I'll find him and-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Commander said. "...It's just... well... I'm... not really sure... what to say..."

"...Say about what, exactly?" Arvok questioned, obviously confused.

"...Just... about everything... I'm... just so awkward... I mean... this is all so sudden... I just wake up... I don't remember anything... I don't even remember my own name... no family... no friends... all I can do is just... accept everything that's happening now..."

Arvok gave quite a slow nod. "...Yes... it may be quite a lot to take in at first." he said. "...Then again, what the Hell do I know?... I've not to experience the kind of things you must be going through now. Though in one way, we're opposites that aren't that different."

Commander looked at him really interestedly, not knowing what exactly he meant. "We both have a different desire for our minds... but they won't be happening any time soon... you want to remember your life, but you can't remember anything... as for me... I want to forget what I know... and yet it sticks in my mind."

Was Arvok serious? Or was he just trying to say something to make Commander feel better? "...What do you mean?" the robotic being asked.

"...I'll explain it to you some other time... I'd really rather not talk about it now." the Dark Elf in uniform said as he went back to patiently waiting for the elevator to finish taking them.

"I swear, if I ever get any promotions, the first thing I'm ordering is the immediate improvement of this thing." Arvok said. "Honestly, if a ship that's supposed to belong to a huge revolution has worse transportation than Svaltarfheim when those planets align, then it has a problem. I remember that first day, when I saw those danged planets aligned, I could have sworn..."

There was more said by Arvok as he was having a rather one-sided conversation, but that wasn't on his mind at the moment. He was rather tired... if that's what it was... he just stood there, and closed his eyes... waiting for the dang elevator to work...

XXX

"_No... oh God no! Not there! Please anywhere but there!_"

_"Your judgment has been made, you foolish boy. By your judgment, you shall be trapped in this tree, and stuck in your own conscience forever._"

_"No! No! Please no! Please not that! Please!_"

_"Hahaha! You always were a good __beggar! I guess that's the only thing you were ever good at, besides taking up space! We'll see what good that does you as you have nobody but yourself for the rest of eternity!"_

_"No! No!... Father?... Father!... Father! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please help me! Please!"_

_"...You're no son of mine..."_

_"No! Father!... FATHER!"_

Commander was awoken with a start by Arvok tapping on his shoulder. He actually gave a slight scream, and his breathing rate seemed to have increased. He was in a small panic.

"Commander... are you ok?" Arvok questioned.

Commander looked around everywhere, and saw they were still in the elevator. He looked at the buttons and saw that they were still traveling down to wherever... how long had he been napping?

"...Yes..." he replied slowly. "...Just... bad dream."

Arvok sighed, not really convinced. "...What was it about?"

"...I... I don't know." Commander replied honestly. "...I... didn't really see anything at all... I just heard something... it was... it sounded like a man... he seemed to have been begging for mercy from something... his father disowned him... everybody mocked him..."

Arvok's emotion really couldn't be determined through that helmet. "Hm... quite a strange dream." Arvok said. "I mean... considering the fact you had only your ears to go by."

There wasn't really another word said between any of the two of them until they both heard a ding from the elevator, and the doors began to open. "Oh, finally." the captain said. "Honestly, by the time this freaking elevator reaches where it's supposed to go, our entire ship could be invaded and captured." Commander wasn't really sure if he was serious or not, but he just gave a nod as a response. It must have been a long while he was napping if he says something like that.

They got out of the elevator, and were greeted by the sight of a bunch of Pigmasks sitting there. Unlike Captain Arvok, these Pigmasks all wore pink. They all looked over at the two.

"...Why do these ones wear pink while you wear blue?" Commander questioned.

"...It's a system of rank." the captain explained. "See, there are four ranks of Pigmasks, and two of them we don't even have yet. The two ranks we do have are the Pigmask Soldiers, which wear the pink, and the captains, such as myself, who wear blue."

"...What about the other two? Why don't you have any of the others yet?"

"Because we haven't gotten anyone promoted to them yet." Arvok said. "We have the majors, who wear green, and then at the very top, just under the commander, we have the colonel. They wear white and a cape."

"...But wait." Commander asked. "...What about Fassad?... He doesn't wear any of those."

"You really met Fassad?" Arvok asked, to which Commander gave a nod. "Man, a hundred pities from whatever gods watch over you... then again, I guess that here in Uprising, gods mean nothing."

"But... what is he? Is he a commander, or not?"

"Well... not necessarily." Arvok said. "He's more like an overseer to Porky... you know, how like the kings will have advisors and all that... he's basically a commander, yes, but he doesn't really have any power over the Pigmask Army... at least, now that you're here."

"...But then who led the army when I wasn't here?"

"You're speaking to the Dark Elf who did that right now." he said. "I got whatever orders I could directly from Porky, since I never trusted Fassad to give me details right, and I led the army based off his orders."

Commander nodded and thought about that. Someone who could take on the fast of following Porky's orders to lead an entire army, no matter how big or small... with that in mind, if he wanted to do the same thing, it would be beneficial if he kept this guy close.

"Now, as our new commander, you're going to have to be expected to do exactly what I've done for the past seven years, and lead the entire army based on our king's orders."

"And what exactly is it our army is supposed to do?" Commander questioned.

"Simple enough. We're basically like an empire; we can't have a chance of succeeding in our revolt unless we get the help of everyone we can." Arvok said. "Basically, your main job is to make sure that we get as many planets and realms under our control as possible, and get all the forces we need for our main targets."

Commander nodded. "...I see... and these are all the people I have to lead?"

"Not necessarily. We also have a great number of chimeras that you're also going to have to take charge of... and the more our forces grow, the more you'll have to take charge of... putting it bluntly, you're gonna be one worn out son of a bitch every night."

Commander nodded. He would definitely have quite an adventure everyday of his life if what Arvok said is true... maybe if he did his job well enough, perhaps Porky would tell him a little more of his past.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Arvok said as he snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something. I was supposed to give this to you as your new symbol of power to us."

Commander looked over, and Arvok held to him a sword inside its hilt. When he pulled the sword out, he saw that it was completely yellow, and seemed to be a little more circular than most other swords. It was still sharp, though seemed a tad more round. "...What is this?"

"That, my commander, would be your new weapon." Arvok said. "Very state of the art, if I do say so myself. It's a powerful sword despite how it looks, and very light and durable at that. What's more, it will help balance out some of your PSI powers, just to make sure that you don't go completely out of line with them."

Commander had no idea what he just said. "...P...S...I?..."

"...Oh, right. They probably didn't mention anything of that to you." the captain said. "...No matter. Keep that term in mind, because it's going to come back to you quite a lot now."

Commander looked at the sword a little bit as he held it in his hand. He tried swaying it around a little bit, but by how slow he did it and how imprecise his movements were, it was clear that while he could have been many things as a living being, a swordsman was not one of them.

"Not exactly much of a fighter, I presume..." Arvok said. It was clear in his voice that he was very reluctant to have this guy lead their army. "...Well, no matter. I suppose that's what the training is here for... now come. We have much to go over."

XXX

To say she was still haunted by those dreams would be a complete understatement... it was more like every single night, a part of her died from those horrific nightmares.

Just as always, for the past five years, Sephany Aidoneus, daughter of Hades and Persephone, princess of the Underworld, queen of Asgard and wife of Thor, lay there in her chambers in Asgard, breathing hard and jagged, trying to erase the horrible nightmares from her sleep. She wore a dazzling black dress that glistened with the lights in the room. Her skin was pale, and her eyes glowing red, complemented by her long, ebony colored hair.

Every single time, she saw him... his sweet little eyes that glowed with that purple fire... that friendly, inviting smile that he almost always had around her... they were what she saw every night.

It wasn't to say that the princess wasn't used to seeing dead people. There had been quite a number of times and places in which she slaughtered things, whether they would be monsters, people, or something else. But this one, the one she dreamed of every night, was just too much for her to bare. Her husband knew of her growing guilt; she could hide it and pretend he never existed all she wanted... but Thor knew better than anybody that deep inside, the guilt was practically eating at her soul.

"_Murderess! Traitor! Liar!_" the dreams seemed to taunt her. "_You chose this! You could have picked another way, but you treated him like he was just a setback! You don't deserve your title! You don't even deserve the very air you breathe!_"

It wasn't much to say that these dreams have definitely had an impact on her self-esteem. She couldn't ever forget what she had done that day, but she denied it time and time again. "He lied to me!" she shouted in the dark void she called a dream. "He tried to disown me!"

As always, the dream wouldn't take any excuses, and neither would her guilt. A figure made of bleeding muscle and tissues popped right in front of her and spoke in the voice of her older sister, Melinoe Aidoneus. "Did he not beg for forgiveness?! Did he not ask that he could make amends for what he had done?!"

Every single time she tried to make an excuse for what she did, the nightmare would always counter immediately, taunting her with the thoughts of what she could have done to prevent it. Every single time, she took seconds to mentally scramble to find a response to justify her actions. "He would have killed my daughter if I didn't! I was protecting my little Ashley!" she yelled at the figure in defiance, though even someone as firm and strong nerved as her couldn't keep the defiance up forever.

This was apparent by the ground under her feet turning into pulsing organs and blood veins, pulsing in rhythm with not blood, but a whole wave of guilt from under there. "He would not harm your daughter, and you know it!" a face that formed in the ground of vessels spoke in the voice of her husband. "He would have loved your Ashley as his niece if you got the chance! And now, because of you, she'll never meet her uncle!"

The remorse of the Queen of Asgard was exactly like a zombie in a tomb; she could bury it under with the dirt of her anger, denial and justifications all she wanted, but no matter what, it'd always break out and hunt her down. Perhaps she thought herself safe if she just pretended that he never existed, but that could only go so far for her. There, in her dreams, every time she closed her eyes and let her body drift off into slumber, there was no escape for her. It offered her no mercy or condolence; only more regret and sadness.

Sephany took one more attempt to find an excuse to justify what her actions were for. All she could do was think of one more reason, and use that. "I... I... I was only following the orders of my father!" she yelled out. "It's all his fault! If he didn't send me to kill him, I would never have killed him at all!"

This was the excuse that she always used in the real world. She always told herself that if her father, Hades, the king of the Underworld, never gave her the order, she wouldn't have done it. This allowed her to go on with her rule as both a princess of one realm and a queen in the other... but here, in the realm of dreams, there was nothing that she could say that it would take as an answer.

In response to that, another figure of tissue and muscles, identical to the first one, stood next to it. When it spoke, it spoke in the voice of Odin, the Allfather himself. "You killed him out of your own hatred and anger! Your father's order was nothing but an excuse to allow you to do the deed! You would have murdered him even if he didn't give you the order!"

Sephany Aidoneus rarely ever cried; she was a queen and a princess, she had to be strong. But every night, these things just kept getting worse and worse. She fell to her knees, closed her eyes, and covered her ears, attempting to block out all the figures said.

As she knelt there, trying to block everything the figures had to say, she expected it just to be like every night. She expected to just wake up and try to go on... but this time, something was different. "Sephy!" His familiar, fearful voice rang out through the void.

Sephany couldn't bear it. She opened her eyes and uncovered her ears as the figures stopped from their taunting and accusing, and gasped at what she saw, her mouth agape. There he was, up to his knees in some kind of searing, boiling black magma, struggling for freedom. A pale man with long purple hair and a red cowboy hat.

He looked over to her and saw her kneeling there, slowly getting up as she stared at him. With tears in his eyes, he reached his right hand to her, which was slightly ripped and exposing of some flesh and bones. "Help Sephy. Please help me."

She stared at him as she stood fully up, watching on as he stretched out his hand, begging for her to save him. She just stared on. She wanted to apologize so bad... just to tell him how sorry she was...

But then, something brewed inside her. She felt that exact anger she did five years ago. "You?... Why... why should I help you?!" she shouted at him. "You disowned us! You aren't one of us!"

The man's tears were flowing down as he continued to reach for her, falling into the pit of magma that seemed to slowly devour him. "Sephy! Please! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'll never do it again! I'll give you anything you want! Just please! Help me!"

Seph's anger only grew with that. "Shut up!" she shouted. "I'll never help you! I'll never forgive you! Why don't you ever understand?! I hate you!" She was finally processing what exactly she was saying, and wanted to stop, but her anger just kept flowing into her, her mouth literally dripping with black vile that tasted absolutely bitter on her tongue as she spoke. "If you want to give me anything I want, then crawl into a pit and die! I want you dead! I want you out of my life forever! I hate you!"

She just stared at him with searing hate, breathing really hard as he sobbed and wept bitterly, his hand still outstretched as the magma was really taking him in now.

"I'll help you!" came the voice of Seph's daughter, Ashley. Seph looked and saw her daughter running towards the purple haired man. She was just five-years-old, with blonde hair just like her father's. "I'm coming!"

"Ashley! No!" Seph yelled as she grabbed her hand. "You stay away from that monster!"

"Let me go!" Ashley yelled as she began to jerk on her arm, surprising Seph on how she would defy her. "He needs my help!"

"He wants to kill you!" Seph shouted at her, her voice sounding demonic as she did. "I will not let you do a single thing to him!"

Ashley didn't listen, even with the demonic voice that would scare everybody else, she just continued to yank at her arm. "He's going to die! I need to save him!"

"Ashley! You will not go anywhere near him! That's an order!" Sephany said in her most demonic voice. The one huge flaw of her, she always tried to control things her way.

"Let go of me!" Little Ashley shouted, and she seemed to transform. She was now a young girl with ebony hair and red eyes. Seph couldn't believe it. She was now staring at herself as a young child. "Let go! Let go! Let go!"

The shock was too great, and Seph's powerful grip let loose, allowing the young girl to run to the man and grab his hand. "Seph!"

"I'll save you brother!" she said as she started to pull on the man's hand. She was, however, too little and not strong enough, and only seemed to make him sink faster in the boiling magma.

"Please don't let me die! Please!" the man begged as the magma was now up to his chest.

"I won't let you go! I'll never leave you!" the young Seph said, but it was clear that she couldn't pull him out of this.

"Seph! Seph!" he shouted. The young girl's grip slipped, and she accidentally let go, leaving the purple haired man to be fully devoured by the black magma. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Brother! No!" the young girl cried out, but it was too late. All she could do was watch hopelessly as the man fully sunk into the black magma, never to be seen again.

"...B... brother..." the real Seph whispered as she saw what happened. She couldn't help but tremble at the thought. The last thing her brother would ever remember was the hatred he was shown by his own sister.

"You... YOU..." the young girl shouted as she didn't even face her older self. "You're heart is black and full of hate!... Just like that magma that devoured him!"

Almost as if to coincide with what she said, the queen of Asgard looked at her chest and became incredibly frightened when she saw a black sort of infection covering her entire chest from under the dress. She gave a horrified gasp and tried to scratch the black stuff off, but it was on the inside. It would always be there, no matter how much she tried to get it out.

"It's all your fault!" Seph stopped cold at the words, and looked at the young girl, who turned her head to face her older self. Her eyes were burning with absolute loathing.

"Why, Sephany Aidoneus?! Why didn't you help him?! You promised that you two would always be there for each other! You promised that no matter what hardships you went through, you'd always be there when he needed you! YOU PROMISED!"

The queen of Asgard couldn't take it anymore. "No!... No!" she shouted as she closed her eyes again. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She awoke with a frightened scream. She looked around and saw that she was back in her bed in Asgard, as their queen.

That didn't mean she was safe, though. She gave a mournful cry as she ran to her bathroom, which had the sink stained gold with ichor blood, and a knife with the blade also stained in the gold.

"I'm sorry brother! I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran to the knife and began stabbing and cutting her wrists like mad. "I didn't deserve to have you! I don't deserve the family I have! I don't deserve everything I have! I don't deserve to live!" Her tears were running down and changing to diamonds as she wept bitterly.

"Sephany!" came the booming voice of Thor as he ran over and grabbed her hand with the knife and holding it back. "What in the name of Odin is the meaning of this?!"

"Let go of my hand!" Seph cried as she tried to jerk her hand away, but it was no use. Thor, with his years of fighting and training with the legendary Mjolnir, was much stronger than her.

"Sephany! That is enough! Think of your daughter and husband! Think of your family!" Thor yelled at her.

"He was a part of my family! He was my brother!" she cried as she gave up, and buried her face into the chest of the god of thunder and wept bitterly.

Thor held her close. She was his wife... and yet even he couldn't find any way to comfort her in these times. She's been like this for so long... "My wife... the past is the past. He's not coming back, and hurting yourself won't make any difference. It's time to focus on our people and our kingdom."

Seph only continued to cry. Why does Thor continue to love her anyway? She couldn't find anything to love about herself.

"...Come, my dear... let us go back to sleep." Thor said as he made her put the knife down and began leading her to his chambers. This couldn't go on anymore... this couldn't continue... if only he were there...


End file.
